Just Like Romeo and Juliet"
by Caspian Ashkevron
Summary: Draco and Harry make some interesting discoveries about themselves and about their lives in general. M/M slash- don't like, don't read.


"Just like Romeo and Juliet"- (or maybe, like Mercutio and Tybalt would be more accurate.)  
  
1 Ch. 1- The First Kiss  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy was walking slowly down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course he hadn't gone home like most of his other classmates had, he never did. How could he bear to face his father his mother or his father ever again? Everything in his life had changed after the last summer break when he had accidentally revealed to his fathers his deepest secret and desire. Something he had buried so deep down in his subconscious that even he hadn't known that he felt that way. Or could feel that way about another man, let alone his most loathed enemy? Draco shuddered, remembering the beating he had received for the revelation that he was in love with Harry Potter. Of course Draco had been beaten by his father many times before- that was nothing new. But somehow this beating had been worse than all the others he had received over the years had. Maybe it was the feelings of guilt and shame that this new, and almost uncontrollable desire, had brought with it.  
  
Draco sighed mournfully and continued on down the deserted corridors, forcing his mind to think of something- anything- else. He started to list every single rule in Quidditch and to tally up those that he had broken. He often did this when he was in desperate need of a distraction to take his mind off of unpleasant topics or was extremely bored. But then all of the lonely corridors he was walking down began to remind him of his lonely life and most especially, lonely heart. He had Crabbe and Goyle, of course, but since they couldn't seem to form or comprehend two sentences together it was rather difficult. In fact, most of his conversations with Tweedle-di and Tweedle-dum were about the weather. Draco found himself idly wondering what it would be like to sit next to a roaring fire and discuss the things that really mattered with a certain green-eyed devil that had often dominated his mind of late. He quickly forced the thought away and decided that since his train of thoughts seemed to be becoming quite dangerous, that his best recourse of action was to simply seek out his common and fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep. But it had turned out that lately Draco hadn't even been able to escape the handsome Gryffindor in his sleep. Harry had invaded his dreams as surely as he had invaded his heart and without even knowing it, conquered them both.  
  
Draco began walking quite swiftly cutting corners with almost reckless abandonment, as if he could outdistance himself from his uneasy thoughts and emotions if he walked fast enough. He wasn't worried about getting caught by the teachers, he didn't care about getting in trouble. After all, he knew that no matter what he did or how much trouble he got in he was still going to grow up to be filthy rich and inherit Malfoy Manor. So why worry?  
  
All of a sudden he rounded a corner and ran into something that he couldn't see but was obviously quite solid since running into it had almost bowled him over. Draco quickly righted himself and reached for his wand. Finding his pocket empty he remembered that he had left his wand on his night stand back in his common room. He was beginning to regret that careless action. He shifted into "fighting mode," with his hands up in front of his face and legs spread to keep his balance. Although he doubted that his fists would be able to do much good against something magical in nature they were better than nothing.  
  
Just then a head and finally a whole body appeared from beneath a shimmering cloak. "Hey, Draco, relax, it's only me," the raven haired boy told him in a tone that people usually reserve for wild animals.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you up so late, Harry," Draco sneered. "Guess Potter isn't so perfect after all." Draco was trying to cover up his embarrassment at running into Harry and his feelings of desire for him behind his anger.  
  
Obviously it was a good cover because Harry's face visibly darkened and he flushed in anger. "I know it might be a stretch, Malfoy," he emphasized the last and Draco flushed again, feeling as if he had been slapped. "But it is almost Christmas and you should at least try to show a little human decency and perhaps a smidgen of holiday spirit. I would think that you would want to."  
  
"Oh, fuck you Potter!" Draco yelled, grateful to be back on familiar grounds again. Hating Harry was normal, loving him was not.  
  
"God Malfoy! What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, exasperated. "Why do you have to be such a little prick?"  
  
Draco simply bared his teeth and growled. "Why are you such an asshole, Potter?"  
  
"You know, I could just kill you sometimes!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Struck with sudden inspiration Draco advanced on Harry. "Hey Potter, I've got an early Christmas present for you!" He then raised his fist and swung at Harry with all his might. Harry ducked and bull rushed Harry back into a wall.  
  
Suddenly finding himself pinned against the wall, Draco could do little more than bare his teeth at Harry and growl.  
  
"Now that you've given me your Christmas present I'm going to give you mine," Harry said, panting heavily heavily from holding the struggling Draco to the wall. Draco shut his eyes, waiting for the blow that would never come. Cautiously he opened one eye and then the other to find Harry looking at him with a very odd expression on his face.  
  
"Wha-" Draco began to ask, but he was interrupted by the sudden pressure of Draco's hot lips on his own. Startled, for the first few moments all Draco could do was let it happen. But then his desires and emotions, held back for so long began to pour forth like a torrent from his lips to Harry's.  
  
Finding his hands suddenly and inexplicably free Draco wrapped them around Harry's neck and slid them into Harry's hair. Harry moaned and Draco opened his mouth to Draco's seeking tongue. They battle back and forth, each boy competing for supremacy over the others mouth.  
  
But like all good things the kiss had to end, although it was over far too quickly for the satisfaction of either boy. They stared at each other from mere inches away, panting and gasping for air. Suddenly, Draco's nerve broke when Harry leaned forward, ready to lean in for another kiss. He shoved Harry roughly away and flat out ran for the relative safety of the Slytherin Common Room. 


End file.
